A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to domestic or household refrigeration appliances, such as refrigerators and freezers, and, more particularly, to a modular mechanical refrigeration unit which can be used in such domestic refrigeration appliances.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A number of arrangements have been heretofore proposed wherein the mechanical refrigeration unit of a conventional refrigerator or freezer, or portions thereof, may be removed from the refrigeration cabinet as a separate unit or module for service or replacement, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,445,998; 2,462,115; 2,509,614; 2,671,603; 2,936,598; 2,943,455; 3,131,551; 3,220,733; 3,433,031; 3,708,997; 3,712,078; 3,871,188; 4,019,339; 4,457,140 and 4,509,335.
The removable mechanical refrigeration units in the prior art arrangements enumerated above have generally been quite bulky and cumbersome to move and have not included all of the electrical components and controls for the mechanical refrigeration unit so that a sealed, self-contained modular unit is provided. Furthermore, these arrangements are not readily adapted to provide a self-contained mechanical refrigeration unit which is relatively thin and is adapted to form one entire side wall of a domestic refrigeration appliance.